escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mansfield Park
|lengua = Inglés |género = Novela |subgénero = Bildungsroman | fecha_publicacion = Julio de 1814 |formato = Papel, Rústico y Cartoné | precedido_por = Orgullo y prejuicio | seguido_por = Emma }} Mansfield Park es una de las novelas de Jane Austen. Fue escrita entre 1812 y 1814 en Chawton y fue publicada en julio de 1814 por Egerton, el mismo editor que en el caso de sus dos predecesoras. Después de la segunda edición, pasa a manos de John Murray, el cual publicará después también Emma. Mansfield Park es quizá el texto más sombrío y perturbador de Austen. Resumen El personaje principal, Fanny Price, es una joven de una familia relativamente pobre, criada por sus tíos ricos, Sir Thomas y Lady Bertram, en Mansfield Park. Ella crece con sus cuatro primos, Tom Bertram, Edmund Bertram y María Bertram y Julia, pero siempre es tratada como inferiores a ellos, sólo Edmund muestra real bondad. Él es también el más virtuoso de los hermanos; María y Julia son vanas y consentidas, mientras que Tom es un irresponsable jugador de apuestas. Con el tiempo, la gratitud de Fanny hacia la bondad de Edmund secretamente crece en un romántico amor. Cuando los niños han crecido, Sir Thomas se va durante un año para ocuparse de los problemas en su plantación en Antigua. El de moda y mundano Henry Crawford y su hermana Mary Crawford llegan al pueblo a quedarse con su hermana, la esposa del pastor. La llegada de los Crawford interrumpe el mundo de Mansfield y da inicio a una serie de enredos románticos. María y Edmund comienzan a formar un afecto, aunque Edmund a menudo se preocupa de que sus modales de moda y su conversación a menudo cínica, enmascaran una firme falta de principios. Sin embargo, ella es atractiva, hermosa y encantadora. Fanny teme que María ha encantado a Edmund, y el amor ha cegado a sus defectos. Henry juega con los sentimientos de ambas María y Julia, a pesar de que Maria ya está comprometida con el torpe, pero muy rico, Rushworth. María cree que Henry está realmente enamorado de ella, y trata al Sr. Rushworth fríamente, invocando sus celos. Fanny es tan poco observada en el círculo familiar y su presencia es a menudo pasada por alto y con frecuencia es testigo de situaciones comprometedoras entre María y Henry. Alentada por Tom y su amigo, el Sr. Yates, los jóvenes deciden recrear la obra teatral "Promesas de Enamorados"; tanto Edmund y Fanny inicialmente se oponen al plan, creyendo que Sir Thomas estaría en desacuerdo y sintiendo que el tema de la obra no es la adecuada. Edmund finalmente es influenciado, y se ofrece a desempeñar el papel de Anhalt, el amante del personaje interpretado por Mary Crawford. Además de dar a María y Edmund un medio para hablar sobre el amor y el matrimonio, la obra proporciona un pretexto para Henry y María de coquetear en público. Sir Thomas llega de forma inesperada en medio de un ensayo, que finaliza el plan. Henry se va, y María es destrozada, al darse cuenta de que Henry no la ama, se casa con el Sr. Rushworth y se van a Brighton, llevando a Julia con ellos. Mientras tanto, la mejorada apariencia de Fanny y su agradable carácter congracia con Sir Thomas, que presta más atención a su cuidado. Henry vuelve a Mansfield Park y decide divertirse enamorando a Fanny. Sin embargo, su dulzura y bondad genuinas le hacen enamorarse en su lugar. Cuando le propone matrimonio, el disgusto de Fanny a sus flirteos indebido con sus primas, así como su amor por Edmund, le hacen rechazarlo. Los Bertram están consternados, ya que es un partido muy ventajoso para una muchacha pobre como Fanny. Sir Thomas le reprende por su ingratitud. Henry decide que seguirá persiguiendo a Fanny, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo, va a cambiar su mente mientras se da cuenta de que es constante. Sir Thomas apoya un plan para Fanny de pagar un visita a su familia pobre en Portsmouth, con la esperanza de que con la falta de comodidades, Fanny se dará cuenta de la utilidad de un buen ingreso. Henry visita a Fanny en Portsmouth, para demostrar que ha cambiado y es digno de su afecto. La actitud de Fanny empieza a ablandarse, pero todavía mantiene que no va a casarse con él. Poco después de que Henry va a Londres, Fanny se entera de un escándalo que involucra a Henry y María. Los dos se reunieron de nuevo y reavivaron sus flirteo, que rápidamente se convirtieron en una aventura. El asunto queda al descubierto y sale en un periódico nacional, María deja la casa de su marido y se fuga con Henry. El escándalo es terrible y el asunto termina en divorcio, pero Henry se niega a casarse con María. Para empeorar las cosas, el libertino Tom ha enfermado, y Julia se ha fugado con el Sr. Yates. Fanny vuelve a Mansfield Park a confortar a sus tíos y para ayudar a cuidar de Tom. Aunque Edmund sabe que el matrimonio con María es ahora imposible debido a el escándalo entre sus relaciones, va a verla por última vez. Durante la entrevista, se hace evidente que María no condena el adulterio de Henry y María, sólo el que los pillaran. Su principal preocupación es encubrir la situación y supone que si Fanny hubiera aceptado a Henry, él estaría demasiado ocupado y feliz como para tener una aventura, simplemente sería un coqueteo temporal. Esto revela la verdadera naturaleza de María a Edmund, que se da cuenta de que la había idealizado como alguien que no es. Se lo dice, y vuelve a Mansfield y a su vida como un vicario en Thornton Lacey. en el momento en que fue muy natural que así ocurriera, y no una semana antes" Edmund se da cuenta de cuan importante es Fanny para él, declara su amor por ella y se casan. Tom se recupera de su enfermedad, y la fuga de Julia resulta no ser un negocio tan desesperado después de todo. Austen, señala que si Crawford hubiera persistido en Fanny, y no sucumbir a la relación amorosa con María, Fanny finalmente habría aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio - especialmente después de que Edmund se hubiera casado con María. Personajes en Mansfield Park ;Fanny Price: La segunda mayor de nueve hermanos, es enviada a vivir con las hermanas de su madre en Mansfield Park. Su madre se casó enamorada de un pobre teniente de infantería de marina. El marido alcohólico de la Sra. Price fue deshabilitado y desvinculado del servicio por la mitad de su salario, y tuvo que conformarse con una vida mucho menos cómodas que la de sus hermanas. Fanny es sensible, tímida, inteligente, aparentemente virtuosa, con un buen sentido moral, y su condición en Mansfield Park como un pariente pobre sólo intensifica estas características. La mayor parte de la novela tiene lugar cuando ella tiene dieciocho y diecinueve años. Ella ha estado enamorada de su primo Edmund desde que era joven y cuando ambas partes comprenden sus sentimientos, se casan. Fanny es perseguida por el Sr. Henry Crawford. ;Lady Bertram: La hermana de la madre de Fanny Price, que está casada con el rico Sir Thomas Bertram. Ella es perpetuamente vaga y distraída. Nació como "Miss Maria Ward, de Huntingdon, con una dote de sólo siete mil libras...." Pág.7 de Mansfield Park, Plaza & Janés Editores de noviembre de 1998. ;Mrs Norris: La oficiosa, avara hermana de Lady Bertram que vive cerca de Mansfield Park. Su esposo, el Sr. Norris, era el párroco de Mansfield Park hasta su muerte. A ella no le gusta Fanny y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para desanimarla y hacer una distinción entre el tratamiento de Fanny y la de sus primos ricos. La Sra. Norris también aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para ahorrar dinero, tales como tomar las velas de la casa principal para los cuartos de su criada. ;Sir Thomas Bertram: El marido de la tía de Fanny, lady Bertram. Es dueño de Mansfield Park y una finca en Antigua. Él es inicialmente severo y correcto. Más tarde se da cuenta que su conducta puede haber causado la ruina de su hija mayor. Él quiere que sus propios hijos se parezcan más a su sobrina y su sobrino, Fanny y William Price. ;Tom Bertram: El hijo mayor de Sir Thomas y Lady Bertram, siete años mayor que Fanny. Tom está interesado principalmente en la juerga en la sociedad de Londres y goza de los placeres del teatro con su amigo, el Sr. Yates. Tom incurre en grandes deudas, forzando a Sir Thomas a vender la posición en la iglesia que habría ido a su hermano menor, Edmund. Un viaje de celebración deja a Tom con fiebre y luego aprende del error de sus caminos. ;Edmund Bertram: El hijo menor de Sir Thomas y Lady Bertram, es seis años mayor que Fanny. Él planea ser un clérigo. Sólo él entre su familia tiene consideración por los sentimientos de Fanny. Como su protector y amigo, que tiene una gran influencia sobre ella y le ayuda a formar su carácter. Edmund se sintió atraído por la señorita Crawford, pero sus opiniones sobre el escándalo que involucra a la señora Rushworth y el Sr. Crawford le mortifican. Más tarde se da cuenta que está enamorado de Fanny y se casan. ;Maria Bertram: La muy hermosa hija mayor de Sir Thomas y Lady Bertram, es tres años mayor que Fanny. Ella se comprometió con Rushworth pero se une a Henry Crawford. Ella espera que el Sr. Crawford proponga matrimonio y cuando no lo hace, se casa con Rushworth por su £ 12.000 al año, a pesar de saber que él es un joven grosero, pero el dinero le recomienda. El Sr. Crawford vuelve a su vida poco después de casarse y se escapa con él. Rushworth se divorcia de ella y queda a la misericordia de su familia, porque el Sr. Crawford se niega a casarse con ella. Ella termina viviendo con su tía Norris. ;Julia Bertram: La hija más joven de Sir Thomas y Lady Bertram, es dos años mayor que Fanny. Ella tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia el señor Crawford, pero pronto descubre que él prefiere María, a pesar de, o debido a, el compromiso de su hermana. El Sr. Yates le persigue, pero esto terminó rápidamente cuando Sir Thomas vuelve a la casa. Julia después va con el señor y la señora Rushworth en su luna de miel y a su casa en la ciudad. Casi al mismo tiempo que María se escapa con el Sr. Crawford, Julia se fuga con el Sr. Yates, al parecer para evitar ser acusado por su padre por la fuga de María con el Sr. Crawford. ;Dr. Grant: el párroco actual casa parroquial en Mansfield, es un hombre muy grande que disfruta de la comida y la bebida. ;Mrs. Grant: La esposa del Sr. Grant, y media hermana de Henry and Mary Crawford. ;Mr. Henry Crawford: Hermano de la señora Grant y Miss Crawford. Un encantador, muy inteligente soltero que juega con las emociones de María y Julia. Esto es observado por Fanny. Después de la boda de María, decide enamorar a Fanny, pero se enamora de ella. Pierde cualquier oportunidad con ella después de que él y María huyen juntos. ;Miss Mary Crawford: La hermana bonita y encantadora de Henry y la Sra. Grant, que tiene un profundo interés en Edmund Bertram, a pesar de ser hijo segundo. Sin embargo, aunque parece encantadora, tiene ciertos puntos de vista y opiniones, lo que al final, hacen que pierda a Edmund. ;Mr. Rushworth: Un hombre rico pero aburrido que se convierte en esposo de María Bertram. Se divorcia de ella después de que ella se escapa con Henry Crawford. ;El Excmo. John Yates: Un buen amigo de Tom Bertram. Tom y Yates van de juerga en Londres y llevan su amor por el teatro a Mansfield Park. Yates manifiesta su interés por Julia Beltrán. Se fuga con Julia en la época el Sr. Crawford y María huyen juntos. ;William Price: El hermano mayor de Fanny, un guardiamarina naval, con quien es muy cercana. El Sr. Crawford trata de congraciarse con Fanny ayudando a William en su profesión. ;Mr. Price: El padre de Fanny, un oficial de la Infantería de Marina, que vive en Portsmouth. El Sr. Price bebe demasiado y es malhablado, y parece que tiene poco o ningún afecto por sus hijas. ;Mrs. Price: La madre de Fanny, hermana de la señora Norris y Lady Bertram. Ella se parece a lady Bertram en su carácter débil y la pereza, pero bajo la presión de una gran familia y de bajos ingresos se ha convertido en desaliñada y descuidada. Como su marido, ella parece importarle poco Fanny. ;Susan Price: Hermana menor de Fanny con quien Fanny se acerca en su visita a casa. Ella regresa con Fanny a Mansfield Park y toma el lugar de Fanny cuando ésta se casa con Edmund. Su carácter es mejor que muchos de sus hermanos. ;Lady Stornoway: a society woman, who is complicit in Mr Crawford and Maria's flirtation. They meet at her parties and eventually run away together from her home. ;Mrs. Rushworth: La madre del Sr. Rushworth y suegra de María. El Sr. Rushworth está en camino a buscarla en la Pascua, cuando el Sr. Crawford y María aumentar su coqueteo y, finalmente, huyen juntos. La Señora Rushworth no es particularmente amante de su nuera . Enlaces externos * *Adaptación de 2007 Con Billie Piper como Fanny *Adaptación de 1999 Con O'Connor como Fanny y Lee Miller como Edmund *miniserie de 1983 Mansfield Park Categoría:Novelas de 1814 da:Mansfield Park de:Mansfield Park en:Mansfield Park fa:منسفیلد پارک fi:Kasvattitytön tarina fr:Mansfield Park he:מנספילד פארק hu:A mansfieldi kastély it:Mansfield Park nl:Mansfield Park pl:Mansfield Park sv:Mansfield Park tr:Mansfield Park zh:曼斯菲爾德莊園 Notas y referencias